LIST OF SPECIFIC GOALS FOR PHASE II Develop working software, visualizing variety of research-related data. Produce relevant, meaningful, and valuable visualizations to address some of the pressing needs of NIH portfolio managers with minimal burden on subject matter experts. Provide powerful analytics support for: Reporting Workforce Studies Scientific Trend Analysis Portfolio Content Analysis Program Evaluation Operations/Organizational/ Institutional Research Make more data available for analysis. o Semantically enable NETE A|V o Access publically available or licensed science datasets in NETE A|V or via Web Services o Provide capability to load users datasets Re-architect platform to replace current output renderer with interactive renderer, based on HTML 5 / CSS 3 / JavaScript / SVG, which provides: Cutting edge technology platform Support for mobile devices Leap-frog over sunset of Flash technology Future-proof technology with industry support consolidated behind out Support for interactive visualizations Expand the visualization use cases to include visualizations, as specified in this proposal. Pilot the integration with other visualization tools. Develop a scalable platform. Provide easy extensibility for future algorithms. Develop a high-quality, thoroughly tested system. Provide integration capabilities to existing NIH reporting applications. Provide ability to store replicable visualization scenarios. Develop NETE A|V solution as an aggregator/portal to make solutions developed by clients and the community more accessible. Share portfolios, visualization scenarios and generated visualizations with other users; Social Interaction. Make training materials available. Build future architecture on Phase I architecture. Keep JavaEE as the server-side platform.